Episode 12
Paghaharap is the twelfth episode of Encantadia. It aired on August 2, 2016 and comprised Chapters 15-16. Summary Hagorn returns the Fire Gem to Pirena before the start of the war. Amihan leads her combined Lirean, Sapiryan and Adamyan forces in battle against the Hathors. Ybarro and his friends assist Alena during the war. Amihan defeats Hagorn, but gets wounded by Pirena. Amihan then defeats Pirena, but does not hurt her because of her promise to their mother. Hagorn returns and gives Pirena the upper hand, urging her to kill Amihan. Chapter 15 Ang Paghihimagsik ni Pirena Minea makes Amihan promise that she will not hurt Pirena. As Hagorn discusses his battle plans, Pirena is concerned that they are unlikely to win, since they only have one gem. Hagorn says he is not aiming for victory, but would be satisfied to see Minea dismayed that Pirena had become a Hathor commander. Hagorn says Pirena must prove herself by killing many diwatas. Pirena picks her sword, Alab, the sword her mother gave her. It belonged to the Hathors and came into Minea's possession when the Hathors were still her allies. She weeps as she remembered how her mother rejected her as successor. Hagorn taunts her, and claims that if she kills many diwatas, Amihan's authority as queen will be diminished, while Pirena's name will be feared and respected. Aquil and Hitano scout the Hathor army. Aquil orders the lambana (little fairies, like Muyak), to give the signal. They form the symbol of Lireo in the skies. When Amihan sees it, she orders Muros to prepare the army. Amihan asks for Imaw's blessing. Hagorn returns the Fire Gem to Pirena, knowing that it is safer with her since her family cannot hurt her. The Hathor army marches. Alena, Danaya, Amihan and Pirena dress in their battle armor. Chapter 16 Ang Digmaan ng Mga Sang'gre Ybarro, Wantuk and Pako go to Lireo, but were turned away by the guards. Pako deduces that Alena is in the war. Amihan leads the combined Lirean, Sapiryan and Adamyan forces against the Hathors. During the battle, Minea speaks with Pirena telepathically. Pirena demands the crown as the price of her return. Minea says she must accept Amihan's victory. Pirena rejects Amihan's authority, and claims she has the most powerful gem (the Fire Gem). Ybarro assists Alena in the battle. With her sword stained by green Hathor blood, Amihan defeats Hagorn. Aquil saves Alira Naswen, telling her that she cannot die yet as Encantadia needs her. Danaya gets angry. Pirena slashes Amihan at the back. Hagorn leaves Amihan to Pirena. Amihan defeats Pirena. Asval and his party simply watch over the battle. He refuses to help because of his grudge that the diwatas took the Sapiryan gem. Pirena calls Amihan a traitor, and urges her to kill her. Amihan spares Pirena. Hagorn kicks Amihan and Pirena steps on her sword. Asval notices Ybarro and asks for his name, but Dagtum dismisses the boy as a nobody. Ybarro saves Alena from a Hathor, and says she now owes him. He demands her heart as his reward. With Amihan in Pirena's mercy, Hagorn urges Pirena to kill her. Category:Writing - Concise